Star Wars AU: Another Hope
by Norasalina
Summary: What would happen if someone from our world was transported to the Star Wars Universe? (Will be using my FanFiction username as my OC's name.)
1. Chapter 1

**~AN~ (Author's Note)**

**Soooo... I had this idea pop into my head; what if someone from our world was pulled into Star Wars IV: A New Hope? Tell me what you think! I also may get some Star Wars facts wrong, let me know if you notice, and I will try to fix. **

**(P.S. A "foil" sword is a type of very thin sword that is usually seen in fencing competitions; it is **_**not **_**made of actual foil. Also, I may get some fencing things wrong. Let me know if I do. Also, I am having Luke and Leia be 19, making my OC two years younger.)**

"Speech/Basic"

"Alien Language"

"_Over comm or holo_"

**"Qui-Gon Jinn"**

_'Thought'_

**? View-** **? Person's Point of View**

**3 View-** **Third Person's Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

Star Wars AU: Another Hope

Chapter 1

Second Chance

**OC View**

I huff out a breath of air as I thrust my foil sword as my opponent, a light-haired boy almost a foot taller than my five-feet eight-inches. He barely manages to block it an inch away from hitting his chest, and I quickly flick my wrist in a circle to slash it across his left leg. The beeper goes off, and now our scores are tied. Next hit wins the match, and winner gets to go to State Championships. He tries a thrust into my stomach, but I see it coming and use my signature move; the one I am known for in all the surrounding counties. I press my foil against his, my tip touching his hilt, and then simultaneously thrust upward and _twist _my sword in a way that makes his foil go flying out of his hands and up into the air. He looks up, and I take the opportunity to jab my sword against his chest, thus ending the match. His foil falls to the ground as the buzzer goes off and the announcer tells the audience,

"And the winner of the Tri-County Championship is Norasalina Dragona! Let's give her a hand, folks!"

The two-dozen or so people present clap, some with plenty of enthusiasm, and others (from the losing team) just to be polite. I take off my protective hood and give a small bow before turning to my opponent. I tuck my hood under my arm and extent my right hand, smiling genuinely and saying,

"That was a good match. We should get together sometime and practice."

He too takes his hood off as he smiles and shakes my hand, telling me,

"I'd like that. Maybe you could show me how to do that last move?"

The last sentence is asked with a hopeful expression. _'He's nice, not bad-looking either.'_

I think as we reclaim our hands and I answer,

"I think that can be arranged. Are you busy next Saturday?"

He grins and says excitedly,

"Yeah, no problem. Should we meet here, or do you have another place in mind?"

He asks as we walk towards the doors. I smile when he holds the door open for me and answer,

"Here is fine, I'll give you my cell number so we can call each other if anything changes."

His grin, if possible, gets even bigger as he follows me to my car. After I put my things in the trunk, I take a pad of sticky notes from my purse and write down my number, along with my name. Handing it to him, I say,

"I guess it's a date."

His face looks like it's about to split open, he's grinning so much. He starts to turn away, but stops and turns around, looking a bit sheepish.

"My name's Steven, by the way. Steven Luport. Do I call you Norasalina or..."

"Nora is fine."

I tell him, and he grins again and leaves. _'Guess I'm not the only one who's never gone on a date before' _I think as I get into my car and drive out of the gym's parking lot. It's not that I haven't _wanted _to date someone, it's just that finding a boy who both me _and _my parents approve of is hard to do. As a cop, my dad wouldn't hesitate to run a background check on anyone I introduce to him. _'Well, I hope Steven Luport has a clean record.' _

This is my last conscious thought before a Semi runs a red light and smashes into my car.

I come around slowly, aware of strange sounds, like screeches, chirps, and is that a... campfire? There is also this... _smell_, like woodsmoke mixed with swamp. I finally manage to open my eyes. There is an earthen-looking ceiling about three feet above my head, with a strange yellow light flickering across it. Confused, I sit up carefully, wincing as I feel a sting in my ribs. _'Feels like I cracked a few.' _I know what that feels like, thanks to the karate classes my dad has me go to. I place my hand against my right side, then frown and look down at the strange fabric I feel. I stare for a moment, more confused than I have ever been in my life. Instead of a white T-shirt, gray sweatpants, and sneakers, I am dressed like a... Jedi? I have the same shirt, pants, and boots as Luke Skywalker does in Episode VI. I even have a belt with an empty blaster holster on the right, and next to it, a spot to place a lightsaber. _'Okay, what the heck?' _Just then, I hear a sound off to my left. Looking up, I can only stare in shock as I meet the, apparently amused, Yoda, big green ears, staff, and all. After several minutes, he gives a chuckle and says,

"Surprised, you look. Like an explanation, would you?"

Mutedly, I nod, still not quite believing this is real. If it weren't for the _very _real pain in my side, I would be convinced I was dreaming. Yoda looks into my eyes from where he is seated at a table and begins,

"An accident on your world, you had. Died there, you did, but through the will of the Force, you have been brought here. Out of balance, things have become. Put them back the way they were, you must."

I sit, stunned, as I quietly ask,

"I _died_? And what do you mean, "put things right?" Doesn't everything end the way it should? Vader is freed from the Dark Side through his death, both the Death Stars are destroyed, Leia, Luke, and Hans all stay alive, the Emperor is killed, why would I want to change anything?! I can't do anything to save Alderaan, and that's the only thing that _should _be changed."

By now I am almost yelling, feeling a bit frantic. Yoda just sits there calmly until I am done, then answers me,

"These events, you are not to change. A disturbance, there has been, and these events you speak of must be set right, or they will not come to pass."

"Why me?"

I ask, still confused. Why would _I _be chosen? Then from my right I hear a voice answer,

**"That is only known to the Force, we have no answer for you."**

Turning, I see a ghostly figure, like the way Obi-Wan looks in the last two movies. Only instead of Kenobi, I see...

"Qui-Gon Jinn?!"

He smiles at my incredulous exclamation, looking just as he did before Darth Maul killed him. He nods and tells me,

**"I have been sent to advise you. I will travel with you, unseen by anyone else, to tell you when you need to act, and when you must let things play out. Can you follow my instuctions?"**

I pause for a moment, thinking. From what I've heard, something has thrown off the events of the movies. They all went the way they needed to in order to bring peace, and Master Jinn knows what needs to be done to put things right. I am dead on my old world, and to be honest, I have always wanted to be a Jedi. I look up at him and say, with conviction,

"Yes, I can. I will follow all your instructions, even if I don't like them. You know better than I."

Jinn smiles and states,

**"Then, I believe we should get started. Obi-Wan and Luke will need your help to get off Tattooine. First; if you would, Master Yoda?"**

Jinn looks at the small green Master Jedi, who nods and stands up, walking over to a small chest and gesturing me over. Carefully, so as not to disturb my injured ribs or hit my head on the low ceiling, I get up off the small bed and walk over to stand next to him. Qui-Gon, having seen me wince at a newly-discovered headache, says to me,

**"I apologize, but the Force was unable to fully heal you, as the combination of transporting you here, bringing you back to life, and healing your life-threatening wounds took up a lot of power."**

I look at him and ask with a frown,

"What injuries did I have?"

He hesitates a moment before telling me,

**"All the ribs on your right side where broken, both legs were crushed, and your head had been completely cracked open, which is what killed you instantly."**

I stare blankly for a moment, then turn back to the other Master as he hands me a Glock-sized black blaster, looking similar to Han Solo's. Weighing it in my hand, I hold it up and aim, my finger hovering over the trigger, but not pulling. _'I'm glad Dad taught me to shoot.' _I think as I holster it. Thinking of my parents makes me a bit sad, knowing I will never see them again. I shake out of it and take the small black bag Yoda gives me, one meant to go over my head and shoulder and hang next to my hip. Inside is what I somehow know is 5,000 credits, the common currency here. I take the black hooded cloak Yoda is handing me, putting it on as well. As I do so, the old Master pulls out a black cylinder with a hole on one end, near which is small red button. It takes me a moment, but then I realize that it is a lightsaber. A _real-life lightsaber_! Now all I have to do is use it, and all my dreams have officially come true. As if reading my mind (which he probably did), Master Jinn states, sounding amused,

**"Let's go outside before you use it, shall we?"**

Nodding enthusiastically, I follow the two Jedi Masters as they walk outside. Gazing around, I realize I am on Dagoba. _'Well, that explains the swamp smell.' _Once we reach a small clearing, I remove my cloak and enthusiastically take the offered lightsaber and press the button, powering it up. An aqua-colored blade shoots from the hilt, the blue even brighter than the first one Luke gets. I give it a few experimental swishes, noticing that it feel almost exactly the same as a foil sword. After my questioning look at Jinn is answered with a nod, I do a few fencing maneuvers, and when that goes well, I mix it with some martial arts moves, until it feels like I'm flying through the air. After nearly 20 minutes, I stop, turning to the two surprised-looking Masters with a exhilarated grin. As I'm doing so, I notice my reflection in the small pond to my left and freeze, shocked at my appearance. I am dressed in a black Jedi uniform, as I discovered earlier, but what shocks me is that my black hair, instead of being mid-back length, is in a tight french braid that reaches to nearly my mid-thigh. Starting behind my right ear is a small braid that reaches down to my waist. At the end is an aqua colored bead that matches my saber. Just then, I come to a realization.

"This is a Padawan braid, right? That would mean that..."

Startled, my sentence stumbles to a halt as I whirl around to stare at the two Jedi, who now look amused. Jinn takes a step forward and nods.

**"Yes, that means that one of us, Yoda to be exact, is your Master. Although, from the display you just showed us, all that's left for you to do to advance from Padawan to Jedi Knight is become capable of using telekinesis and manipulating minds, though that should should never be done for personal gain. And from what the Force tell me, you wouldn't even consider that."**

"As for telekinesis, a fast learner, you are. In no time, a Jedi Knight, you will become."

Yoda adds, looking pleased. I can certainly understand why, as that would make me the first Jedi Knight in almost 20 years. Then I remember. Looking at Jinn, I say,

"You told me earlier that Skywalker and Master Kenobi will need my help to get off Tattooine. How?"

For some reason, calling them by their last name feels right. My new Master answers,

"A vision, I have had. Need more credits to pay for passage, they will."

_'Ah, that's why I have so much in my bag.' _I nod my understanding and ask,

"When do I leave? I assume you won't be coming, Master?"

Yoda nods and says,

"Correct, you are. Leave, you will, after a bit more training."

_'Uh-oh. That doesn't sound fun.' _I remember what Skywalker's days of being trained by Yoda will be like, it hadn't looked fun. _'Well, I guess I'm about to find out for myself.'_

I had been right; training with Yoda wasn't at all enjoyable, especially with my ribs being cracked (I accidentally re-broke one when I moved wrong; Yoda offered me the rest if that day off, but I refused it). I had to do everything Luke will do in Episode V, except for lifting a ship. We didn't have one of those, so instead I had to lift a three-ton boulder several hundred feet away from it's original spot. I never complained, though. It had taken me five days to work up to accomplishing that last feat, and only afterwards did Master Yoda declare I was ready. Once I was cleaned up and had everything I needed, with food, water, and an extra set of clothes having been added to my bag, I stood out in the middle of the clearing, with Qui-Gon at my side and Yoda standing in front of me. After a few moments of silence, Jinn speaks.

**"I will use the Force to transport us to Tattooine, just on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. It will take up much of my power, so I will be un-able to appear physically again."**

My eyes get watery as I look at him. I may have only known him personally for five days, but just thinking of the fact that I will literally never be able to see him again makes me want to cry. He sees this and smiles compassionately as my Master reminds me,

"Gone, he will not be. Hear him, feel him, you will, when he guides you. Stay safe, my young Padawan."

I smile at him as the world begins to swirl and Qui-Gon Jinn begins to fade from physical sight.

"I will, Master."

I promise the small green Jedi as, for the second time in a week, I lose consciousness.

**~AN~**

**Alrighty, how was that? Good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? Tell me, I want to know!**

**So, in this, my OC is a fencing competitor. The boy she was fighting (and may well have dated) was from a different county. All the counties in the state she lived in send their best fencer to "fight" each other for the chance to go to the State Championship, which is where the best fencer from each state (in this case Nora) would compete to go to Nationals, where the country's best fencer competed with other countries' best. **

**(P.S. Just to give you a clear picture, Norasalina Dragona is 17 years old, has bright blue eyes, long french-braided black hair that almost reaches her thighs, slightly tanned skin, and is five feet eight inches tall. She is wearing the same outfit Luke wears in "Return of the Jedi" (just in a more feminine style), a black hooded cloak that completely hides her face, a small bag that hangs from her shoulder, a blaster like Han's and a lightsaber kept on her belt. She has more skill in the Force than Luke, but is still not at Jedi Knight level yet.)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**~AN~ **

**So, another chapter. This story is turning out to be surprisingly easy to write, since I'm mostly following the movie. **

**(P.S. If it's from First Person POV, I won't tell you who just thought something; it should be pretty obvious. Qui-Gon has his own speech/text, so I won't tell you then either. Just remember only Nora can hear him.)**

"Speech/Basic"

"Alien Language"

"_Over comm or holo_"

**"Qui-Gon Jinn"**

_'Thought'_

**? View-** **? Person's Point of View**

**3 View-** **Third Person's Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

Chapter 2

Tattooine

**Nora View**

I come to quickly and sit up, spitting out some sand. _'Yuck.' _I look around me and see that Luke's description of Tattooine is slightly inaccurate; the desert planet is _very _bright, just not in the way he wanted it to be. I shield my eyes with a hand and pull up my hood, effectively blocking the sun from my eyes. Standing slowly, I wince as my ribs protest their ruff treatment lately. _'At least the headache is gone.' _I turn in a slow circle, and behind me, about a half-mile away, I see the outline of Mos Eisley Spaceport. I sigh as I start walking, slightly missing the cool, moist air of Dagoba, though not the smell.

An hour later, I find myself wondering around the city, glad that my hood hides my expression of awe and bewilderment at all the different species I see. Around late afternoon, I suddenly hear Jinn's voice, though it's clear no one else does.

**"It is time, Nora. Prepare yourself to meet Obi-Wan and Skywalker; I have a feeling you will get along with the younger man **_**quite **_**well."**

The last part was definitely said in a suspiciously amused tone. Shrugging it off, I follow his instructions to the speeder shop they're at. I can see them inside, bartering with the shop's owner, an insect-looking alien, so I lean against an outside wall and wait for them to come out. A few minutes later, they walk out, going right past me without a second glance. Luke is too busy complaining about how much they got. I follow them at a discreet distance as Obi-Wan calmly tells him,

"We will just have to find a way to get the other 500 credits. The ship leaves when _we're _ready, remember."

**"Now. Just say what I tell you to, and it will all work out."**

I swallow my nervousness and walk up to them, noticing that Luke is an inch taller than me, and Kenobi an inch taller than him. I call out quietly, saying what Jinn tells me to.

"Perhaps we can help each other."

They both turn around, Luke looking surprised at my sudden appearance and Kenobi, after seeing my lightsaber, goes from cautious to curious. He asks cooly,

"How so?"

I walk a bit closer and say, in a calm, even voice only they can hear,

"I need a way off this planet, and you need credits. I can provide the needed 500, as well as an extra 1,000 credits for my own transport. As long as it's not Imperial-related, that is?"

I ask the last part a bit urgently, to telegraph my desire _not _to get involved with them. After a moment, Kenobi nods and answers what I already know.

"The ship is discreet, as we too wish to avoid attention."

Just then Luke, who had been staring at me curiously, notices my saber. His eyes widen as he asks in a hushed tone,

"Are you a Jedi?"

I hesitate a moment, as Jinn instructs me to, then lower my hood, clearly showing my Padawan braid to the elder Jedi, who looks confused before asking,

"You're a Padawan, an apprentice to a fully trained Jedi. Who could..."

He trails off as he realizes that there is only one Jedi who could be my Master. I nod and answer the unspoken question,

"You are correct in your assumptions, Master Kenobi. Yoda is my Master. He received a vision and saw you would need help. He could not come himself, as he is in no shape to travel, so he sent me. Unfortunately, I can't leave the same way I came, otherwise I would offer to take you to where you need to go myself. Well, that, and I can't fly a ship."

I say the last part a bit sheepishly. Luke relaxes, grinning, and Kenobi smiles and states,

"Well, it's a good thing we have a ship then. Come with us, young Padawan, we can leave now that we have the credits necessary."

He turns to walk towards the Docking Bays. I follow behind him, and Luke walks next to me, on my left.

**"Well done, young one."**

I feel Jinn's pleasure at my performance before his presence fades a bit. He's not gone, more like waiting in the background until when I need him again. I look over at Luke and introduce myself,

"My name's Norasalina Dragona, Nora for short. What's yours?"

"Luke, Luke Skywalker. It's nice to meet you, Nora."

I smile at him,

"Likewise, Skywalker. I believe Yoda once told me of your father, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker? He was a great Jedi, very powerful. And a general in the Clone Wars, too, I think."

He beams at the mention of his dad, and though I don't outwardly show it, my heart twists knowing how he has to find out who Anakin has become. I keep smiling pleasantly as he answers excitedly,

"Yeah, he was. I still can't believe it, I was told that he was a spice trader, not a Jedi. Hey, speaking of which, what's a "Padawan"? Some kind of Jedi-in-training?"

I smile, genuinely this time, and say,

"That's exactly what a Padawan is. I have been being trained by Master Yoda as his apprentice. He is a very good teacher, though his training can be tough at times. Before I left, he told me that I would become a full Jedi Knight soon, probably when I get back from this mission. Are you a Padawan?"

His smile fades a bit and he looks uncertain.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I haven't actually trained or anything. The only thing I've done with my lightsaber is look at it."

I smile and reassure him,

"If Master Kenobi gave you a lightsaber, that means he intends to train you to use it. Don't worry, once you both have time, I'm sure he'll begin teaching you."

"She's right. Once we are on our way, I will begin your training. Ah, there you two are!"

Kenobi says from ahead of us, and I see that we have been joined by the droids. I smile at the little astro-droid as he rolls over to me with curious beeps. The protocol-droid is right behind him, and when he sees me, he instantly says, while still truttleing along,

"Oh, hello. I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations. This is my counterpart, R2D2. And who may you be, miss?"

I answer, while smiling at R2's antics to show off.

"My name is Norasalina Dragona, but please, call me Nora."

He gives a polite little nod of his head as R2 whistles happily.

"A pleasure to meet you, Nora. Will you be joining us on our voyage?"

"I will, actually. Where are we going, by the way?"

I turn to ask Luke, although I already know. He answers,

"Alderaan, to bring this droid to Bail Organa. His daughter, Princess Leia, sent a message asking us to. She was doing it herself, but she... ran into a bit of trouble. I'll tell you more later."

I nod, knowing why he wouldn't want to talk about the Rebel Alliance in public, even if this _was _Mos Eisley. Just then, we reach Docking Bay 94. Inside I see the Millennium Falcon. I have to admit, up close she does look...

"What a piece of junk!"

Yup, that sums it up. Then I see Han walk out and tell him

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some "special" modifications myself."

_'I know you have, luckily for us.' _Then he sees me.

"Hey, who's this? I thought you said four passengers."

"This is Nora, an apprentice of an old friend of mine. We will pay an extra thousand up front for her passage."

Kenobi tells him calmly, while handing him the credits. Solo looks at me a moment, then at the 3,000 credits in his hand, then back at me, and suddenly grins cockily and tells me,

"Welcome aboard the Millennium Falcon, kid. We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry on board, we'll get out of here."

I waste no time doing so, knowing what will happen in a few minutes. The other four follow behind me as Chewbacca leads us up the ramp and down a hall to what is basically the rec room, the same one where Luke practices with his lightsaber. I sit in a seat and buckle in, _conveniently _just now remembering that I don't like flying. Seeing a real space-faring vessel had me excited, now I just hope it won't feel the same as a plane. I sink into the seat and close my eyes, then suddenly I hear the noise of blaster fire outside. A moment later, just as I expected, Solo runs by yelling,

"Chewy, get us out of here!"

The other two humans follow him to the cockpit, but I stay put as I feel the ship lift off. _'It's not like a plane... it's __**worse**__!' _It feels like there are insects in my stomach, just flying around. All the jostling as we fly through space trying to avoid getting shot isn't doing my cracked and broken ribs any favors either. I clutch my side with a hiss of pain as a particularly sudden movement jars my ribs painfully. Just then Luke and Kenobi rush in and strap themselves into their seats. A moment later, the jumbling stops as we smooth out into hyperspace. Luke sighs in relief and smiles over at me. The smile is replaced with a concerned frown when he sees my pained expression. The feeling in my stomach may be gone, but I'm pretty sure I re-broke another rib with that last maneuver.

"Are you alright, Nora? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, just a few cracked ribs got jostled, thats all."

Kenobi frowns, asking,

"How did you crack your ribs?"

"I was in an accident. Getting here wasn't exactly easy."

I tell them a half-truth, enough that Kenobi can use the Force to see if I'm lying. Luke's frown deepens as he unbuckles and walks over to me, kneeling in front of me while I unbuckle. He looks at my side, then up at my face and asks hesitantly,

"Do you... Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead, just don't touch. It hurts enough already."

He nods and carefully lifts up the lower half of my shirt, while I drop my hands to my lap and lay my head back against the seat. He looks carefully at the bruising there, and through the Force, I can feel his concern.

"I really am fine you know. They'll heal."

He gives me a disbelieving look when I say I'm fine, but he lowers my shirt back down and goes over to talk to Kenobi. I decide to use this trip to meditate. It helps me forget the pain, and my slight fear of what is coming. I stand up and walk over to a corner where I won't be in the way. Settling down on my knees, I place my hands in my lap, face forward, and close my eyes. Over the next few minutes, I slowly relax all of my muscles, and once that is done, I begin to distance myself from my physical surroundings. I become one with the Force, flowing through it, feeling no pain, fear, or worry as I use it to "watch" Luke practice with his cyan lightsaber against the little softball-sized droid. Jinn takes this moment to instruct me of what I must do next.

**"You need to go with Skywalker and the others, though doing so discreetly may pose a problem. Perhaps leaving the Wookiee here may be best. I think you and Leia will get along well, your personalities are almost identical."**

I mentally snort, though on the outside nothing shows but a peaceful expression. _Except I'm not as pushy as she is. And how do you suggest I get Chewy to stay here?'_

**"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something... WATCH OUT THERE!"**

The last part isn't shouted, but the firm tone brings me back to the present. It appears Luke has succeeded in deflecting his first bolt...

Right at my head.

**~AN~**

**Sorry for the mild cliffhanger, but keep in mind that the training blast bolt can't kill her... but it sure would hurt "like the burning pits of Mustafar". Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~AN~ **

**Chapter three! Liking it so far? Hope so! FYI, when Nora is speaking out loud, she calls everyone by their last name unless she becomes close to them (friends, similar-to-relative relationships), while Luke uses their first names but still calls Obi-Wan Kenobi "Ben".**

**(P.S. I'm rearranging events just a bit. Everything else is mostly the same.)**

"Speech/Basic"

"Alien Language"

"_Over comm or holo_"

**"Qui-Gon Jinn"**

_'Thought'_

**? View-** **? Person's Point of View**

**3 View-** **Third Person's Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

Chapter 3

Death Star- Capture

**Luke View**

I not sure what to think about Nora. She seems nice, and Ben certainly trusts her. What I'm wondering is why she seems to draw my attention no matter where she is or what she's doing. Like now, I keep getting distracted by her, and all she's doing is sitting there, "meditating" Ben told me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her peaceful expression as she sits on her knees, with her hands in her lap while she faces forward. She's been like that for almost an hour now, and all the while I've been trying to block the bolts coming from the "seeker droid" Ben brought along. Speaking of which...

_'Ouch! Man, this is hard! Did Nora have to do this?' _There I go again, thinking about the Padawan. Then Ben speaks up.

"Focus, Luke."

I grin sheepishly and try again. Just as I get shot in the leg, Han walks in and states cockily,

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun them."

No one answers, as the droids and Chewy are playing a game and everyone else is focused on Jedi training.

"Don't everyone thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about 0200 hours."

Han grouses as he sits down near the door. We ignore him and I try to concentrate on the seeker droid. Ben tells me,

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

I ask,

"You mean it controls your actions?"

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands."

He answers as I watch the droid carefully, trying to see what it will do. It buzzes around, jerking this way and that, then suddenly shoots out a red bolt. I try to block it, but it still hit me... in the seat of my pants. I cry out, and Han lets out a burst of laughter as he remarks with a grin,

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

I look at him and ask,

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

He answers,

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controlling my destiny."

Ben chuckles as the pilot continues.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

At this, old Ben tells me,

"I suggest you try it again, Luke."

He then places a helmet on my head, which covers my eyes, and goes on,

"This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct."

I ask him, while laughing,

"But with the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

His answers like it's simple and obvious.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

I try to take his advice as I hear the droid start up again. I wait a moment, and then swing out wildly, missing and getting hit in the leg again.

"Stretch out with your feelings."

Ben tells me, and I freeze where I'm standing, with my saber up and ready. I close my eyes under the helmet, and stretch out my senses. Suddenly, I get a strange feeling, like someone shouted "NOW!", and I quickly move my lightsaber to block the shot, actually _succeeding_. I shove the blast shield up immediately, but my ecstatic grin fades instantly when I see that instead if simply blocking the bolt, I deflected it strait at Nora! Before I can call out a warning, she suddenly moves, and her brilliant aqua lightsaber is up and blocking the red blast. She opens her eyes, and only _then _do I realize that she blocked it without looking. I gape at her, my own saber loose in my hands, as she stands gracefully, grimacing slightly because of her ribs. She gazes at me with a frown, and I almost expect her to yell at me or something, but then she smiles and says,

"Great job, Skywalker. Just watch where you aim next time, okay?"

I nod and agree,

"Definitely. Sorry about that."

She waves it off and turns to look smugly at Han, who is watching us with disbelief. Seeing her look, he scowls and says dismissively,

"I call it luck."

Ben shoots him a look and retorts,

"In my experiance, there is no such thing as "luck"."

Han scowls some more as he points out,

"Look, going against remotes is one thing. Going against the living? That's something else."

Just then a red light goes off on the wall, and Han stands up and calls Chewy, informing us,

"We're coming up on Alderaan here in a few minutes."

He and his first mate walk towards the cockpit. Suddenly, Ben nearly falls over, and sits down in a nearby seat. Nora looks a bit dizzy where she's sitting getting buckled up. I deactivate my lightsaber and rush over to them, asking,

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Nora looks almost sick as Ben answers weakly,

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I feel something terrible has happened."

"It has."

Comes the nearly inaudible whisper from Nora. We both turn to her and see she has a look of horror and pain on her face. Just then, Han announces over the intercom,

"Fair warning, we're coming out of light speed. If you're not buckled in, you probably wanna do that now."

I rush to do so, remembering how rough the take-off was. Ben seems to regain himself, and while Nora no longer looks sick, it's like she's put on an emotionless mask. I can't help but feel dread of what that means.

**Nora View**

I had known Alderaan would be destroyed, but I'd had absolutely _no idea _just how _awful _it would feel when it happened. It was as if someone had thrown a bowling ball into my stomach when I was already deathly ill. I could feel all of their terror, all of their _pain_, when they were fired upon and killed. No, not killed.

Slaughtered.

Now I know why Kenobi looked so ill when it happened in the movie. He seems fine now, if a bit shaken, but it's all I can do to wipe any emotions from my face. Inside, there is a hurricane of emotions. Fear. Anger. Hate. Concern. Sympathy. All are trying to come out on top, but I know better than to let the first three win. _'I will __**not **__end up like Anakin.' _I take a deep breath and ignore the fact that we have come out of hyperspace as I release my emotions into the Force. I continue to just sit there and breath evenly with my eyes closed when the other two humans go into the cockpit to find out what's going on.

A few minutes later, I have control of my emotion again as the other four come in and head down a hall. I stand and follow them as I ask,

"What's going on?"

Luke looks at me grimly and explains,

"Alderaan has been destroyed by the Empire using a massive space station. We got caught in it's tractor beam and are being pulled into it. There's no way to fight, so we're gonna have to hide until we come up with a plan."

I nod my understanding and then ask Solo,

"Will we be using one of those "special modifications" you told us about?"

He nods as he kneels down and pulls up a floor panel, which is followed by three more. We quickly get the droids put into the first, and then the rest of us pile in the others; Solo and Chewy; Kenobi; and me and Luke. As Luke and I sit on our knees with our necks slightly bent, we can hear the footsteps of the Troopers as they search the ship. After about 20 minutes, the sounds stop, and we cautiously lift the panel. Seeing that Solo and Kenobi are climbing out, we follow suit, albeit a bit awkwardly. Once out, Luke remarks,

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments."

Solo answers as he helps Chewy out,

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past those tractor beams."

Kenobi answers, pulling out 3PO,

"Leave that to me."

Solo snarks an answer while heaving out R2,

"Darn fool, I just _knew _you were gonna say that."

The old Jedi looks at him calmly and retorts,

"Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool who follows him?"

I chuckle at that before we start discussing our plan. It's basically the same as the one in the movie, only this time _I _go will them while Chewy stays here to get the ship powered up as soon as we make it back to the hanger. 15 minutes later, Solo and I are standing outside the control office's doors when they open. The officer that was going to check on the transmitter stared at us in shock. That moment was all I needed to Force-shove him across the room and into the other officer. Solo shoots both of them multiple times, making quite a racket. As the the other four of our party hurry into the room, Luke remarks while shutting the door,

"Geez, Han! With all your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!"

Solo snaps back, while spreading his arms in challenge,

"Bring em on! I prefer a strait fight to all this sneaking around!"

3PO then speaks up,

"We found the computer outlet, sir."

Kenobi tells him,

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network."

A moment later R2 beeps and 3PO translates,

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

Another moment and Kenobi is studying the coordinates carefully. I myself can't make much sense out of it until 3PO continues,

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Kenobi turns to us and says,

"I don't think this is something you can help with. I must go alone."

Solo answers while sitting down,

"Whatever you say. I've done more on this trip than I bargained for already."

Luke steps and and says,

"I want to come with you."

Kenobi tells him gently,

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids."

The young man tries to protest, waving his hand at us.

"But they can..."

Kenobi cuts him off.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different oath than mine. The Force will be with you... always."

As he walks towards the door, I can feel from Jinn that he will die; and I must not interfere. It's all I can do to keep from showing my sadness as I tell the old Master before he closes the door,

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

He turns to me and nods, then leaves. Solo gives a snort and says,

"Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

I whirl to him and snap,

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is a great man!"

Solo scoffs,

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble."

This time it's Luke that snaps at him,

"I didn't hear you give any ideas..."

"Well, anything would be better than hanging around waiting for him to pick us up."

Outraged, Luke demands,

"Who do you think..."

He is interrupted by R2's frantic beeps and whistles. He looks at the two droids and asks,

"What is it?"

3PO answers,

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He say's "I found her" and keep repeating "she's here"."

Luke questions,

"Who has he found?"

R2 whistles again and the protocal-droid translates,

"Princess Leia."

Luke's eyes widen as he rushes over to them.

"The princess! She's here?!"

Solo looks confused and asks as he sits up.

"Princess? What's going on?"

3PO continues,

"Detention block A A-23. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated."

Luke exclaims,

"Oh no! We've got to do something!"

Solo breaks in again, looking more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about?!"

I tell him quickly,

"The droids belong to her. She's the one who send the message to Kenobi. We have to help her!"

Solo steps back and says,

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here."

Luke exclaims,

"But he didn't know she was here!"

He turns to the astro-droid and says,

"Look, will you just find a way into the detention block."

Solo objects,

"I'm not going anywhere!"

I decide to shorten the next five-minute conversation into five seconds.

"She's rich. And powerful. If you were to help rescue her, you would be rewarded _very _well."

He considers this for a moment, then states,

"You better be right about this, kid. So what's the plan?"

I smirk and grab a pair of binders, dangling them from my forefinger in his face.

**~AN~**

**It's not **_**technically **_**a cliff hanger; you know what they do next in the movie, sooo...**

_**Don't hate me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~AN~ **

**Next chapter! I'm doing good, right? Let me know! **

"Speech/Basic"

"Alien Language"

"_Over comm or holo_"

**"Qui-Gon Jinn"**

_'Thought'_

**? View-** **? Person's Point of View**

**3 View-** **Third Person's Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

Chapter 4

Death Star- Escape

**Nora View**

It had been 10 minutes since we left the command office. The three of us (the droids stayed in the office, of course) are walking towards an elevator, with the two men dressed as Troopers and me walking between them, hands cuffed in front of me. My bag was back on the ship, and my blaster and lightsaber where carefully hidden under my cloak, which had the hood up to hide my face. We received nothing but a few curious looks as we got into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Luke complained while unhooking the binders,

"I can't see a thing in this helmet!"

A moment later we enter the security office as Solo muttered,

"This is not going to work!"

Luke turned to him and quietly demanded,

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I _did _say so before!"

The smuggler hisses back as a guard walks up to us. He gives me a glance, then asks my "escorts",

"Where are you taking this... prisoner?"

Luke answers calmly,

"Prisoner transfer from block 1139."

The guard glances at me again and states,

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

When he turns to go to the desk, I throw off the loose binders and Force-shove him into one of the guards. Solo and Luke begin shooting wildly, taking out all the cameras and alarms as I pull out my blaster and shoot the soldiers before they have a chance to shoot back. Less than a minute after we walked in, all the guards are dead and the comm link was going off like crazy. Solo rushed over to it while pulling off his helmet, saying,

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is, cell 2187. You go get her, I'll hold em here."

Luke and I rush down the hall, each looking at the numbers on either side of the hall until Luke stops and opens one. He just stands there in the doorway, and as I walk over, I hear Leia remark,

"Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?"

"...What?"

_'Oh, real smart Luke.' _I step into Leia's view and give the back of his helmet a hard tap as I remind him,

"The uniform, genius."

He quickly removes it and tells the taken-aback looking princess,

"My name is Luke Skywalker, this is Norasalina Dragona. We're here to rescue you!"

She sits up and walks over to us, questioning,

"You're who?"

I sigh impatiently and lower my hood, answering,

"We're here to rescue you. We came here with Master Kenobi, we've got your R2 unit."

She exclaims,

"Kenobi is here?! Where is he?!"

"Come on, we'll explain on the way."

Luke says, and they both head for the office. I however, knowing what is happening back there, walk in the _opposite_ direction and start to search for the garbage shute. Just as I find it, the other three come running over to me. As they hide behind pillars and shoot back at the Troopers, I hand Leia my blaster and draw my saber, deflecting shots back at the guards as I use the Force to pry the cover off. Luke asks me,

"What are you doing?"

I tell him, while covering Leia as she crosses the hall to stand by him,

"If you two had bothered to check the map, you would know that there is only one way out of here, and _that's _it"

I finish by jerking my head towards the now-blocked exit. Leia remarks to Solo (who is on the opposite side of the hall from her and Luke and is crouching next to me),

"Well, looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route!"

The pilot yells sarcastically back,

"Well maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your Highness."

She shouts, while taking another shot,

"When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

Solo jabs his finger at me and yells,

"She's the brains, sweetheart!"

Leia looks at me and I tell them,

"I _did _come with a plan to get out, and it's sitting right behind you, Solo! Down the garbage shute, fly boy!"

He looks behind him at the shoot, then gives me a "seriously?!" look before moving over and motioning for Luke and Leia to go first. The both dart across the hall and dive in, which leaves me and Mr. Wise Guy to wait for a break in the blaster fire to do the same. He yells over at me,

"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her! Get in there!"

We finally have the break we need and dive in, Solo a few moments behind me.

As I fall out of the ceiling opening and down to the ground, I am _very _grateful that Jedi training allows me to land on my feet. I have enough broken ribs as it is, _thank you. _ Solo, however, is _not _so graceful. He stands up, looks around, and I can see him getting ready to make the "what a wonderful smell you've discovered" quip. I cut him off as he opens his mouth,

"_Do not _complain. It's either here or getting blasted at by Stormtroopers; take your pick."

He shuts his mouth quick, then sees Luke trying to open the door and shouts at him to move. Too late, the three of us yell to stop him as he aims his blaster and fires. _Of course_, it ricochets off the door and goes flying around the room before I pull out my saber and deflect it into a pile of trash, where it _can't _ricochet. While the others are arguing, I comm the droids and tell them to open the door to the garbage room. I would rather _skip _the part where Luke almost drowns and we all get crushed, and Jinn agrees with me whole-heartedly. I interrupt the other's arguing and herd them towards the now-open door. As we file into the hall and the boys remove the Trooper armor, Jinn remarks (way to) cheerfully,

**"Now, all that has to be done is to avoid the Troopers and you will get to the ship much faster than you would have originally."**

_'Easier said than done. Look, they're already fighting again! At this rate, we won't run into the soldiers, __**they'll **__run into __**us**__!' _I quickly break up the argument (again) and we make our way down the halls, with me leading and using the Force (and Jinn's guidance) to tell which paths are clear of guards. We make it to the hanger without any events, only to see that there are about two dozen Troopers standing around it. Thankfully, I can sense Chewy inside, preparing to start the ship up the moment we move from our hiding place. After a few minutes of waiting in silence (mostly silence; Han and Leia are arguing), all the guards suddenly move off to the other end of the hanger. The others think this is a stroke of luck and rush out into the open, running for the ship as Chewy sees us and starts it up. I, however, know _why _the guards moved and lag behind, staying near Luke in order to drag him onto the ship when he sees Kenobi. I notice the droids and princess board the ship, Solo waiting by the door for us two. Just then, Luke stops and looks over at where the Troopers are gathered, asking,

"Ben?"

_'Oh no.' _I grab his arm and begin dragging him to the ship, pointedly not looking in the same direction, while Jinn urges me to hurry. Luke's struggling suddenly ceases just as we make it to the ship's door, and he cries out,

"NO!"

I feel a stab of grief, both Luke's and my own, as the Troopers turn and begin shooting at us. I block the shots with my saber as Han drags a numb-looking Luke onboard. I hear a voice, Kenobi's voice, say,

"Watch over him, Nora. He will need you."

I look over to where his empty cloak sits and see Darth Vader about to pick up Kenobi's old lightsaber. I stretch out my free hand and use the Force to pull the saber into my hand. The Sith looks up in surprise and we stare at each other before the ship's door closes. The look I gave him was one of promise; he _will _pay for this, just not in the way he thinks my look meant. I go into the rec. room and sag into a seat, a bit depressed knowing I won't be any help in the next fight. That's not the only reason I feel melancholy, though. I look up and see Leia draping a blanket over Luke's shoulders. I look down at the saber in my hand, Master Kenobi's saber, and then decide to wait until after we get to the Rebel base before talking to him. Just then Solo rushes in and says,

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet."

They all head for their stations, and when Solo turns to me, I give him an apologetic look and tell him,

"I don't know anything about how to work a ship, I'm afraid I won't be much use this time."

He gives me a swift nod and goes to his gun station. I buckle up and close my eyes, knowing that my ribs won't like this flight either. As the battle goes on, I try my best not to jab my side into the seat, with little success. By the time I hear shouts of victory and the ship smooths out into hyperspace, my side feel like it's on fire and I can't keep the pained expression off my face. I am concentrating on just trying to breath without causing more pain when Leia walks (more like storms) in from the cockpit. I open my eyes as she rants while she sits down across from me,

"I don't know _how _you can stand him! Han Solo is the most obnoxious, cocky, selfish..."

She trails off when she looks at me, and sees me struggling to breath evenly. She frowns worriedly as she rushes over, asking,

"What's wrong? Were you wounded?"

I shake my head and smile slightly, telling her,

"I managed to crack all the ribs on my left side on my way to meet up with Skywalker and Master Kenobi, and I broke two of them. All the fighting, running, falling, and rough flying hasn't helped either."

She sits in the seat next to me and says (cough- orders- cough),

"When we get to the Yavin base, you're going to the infirmary. All right?"

I nod and she laughs when I answer,

"No arguments here."

She leans back in her seat and closes her eyes, looking a bit worn. I decide that I'm going to try to sleep for the rest of the trip. I haven't gotten much of that lately. As I drift off, I remember Kenobi's request;

"Watch over him, Nora. He will need you."

_'I will, Obi-Wan. I swear.'_

**~AN~**

**For those of you thinking or hoping I would save Obi-Wan, **_**really **_**sorry, but I'm sticking to the plot line as closely as possible. If you like this story enough, and I get inspiration, I will add the next two movies. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~AN~**

**Chaaaaapter four! Hope you enjoy! Sorry, not much action actually seen in this one. **

"Speech/Basic"

"Alien Language"

"_Over comm or holo_"

**"Qui-Gon Jinn"**

_'Thought'_

**? View-** **? Person's Point of View**

**3 View-** **Third Person's Point of View**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

Chapter 5

Final Battle

**Nora View**

I was oh-so-gently (note the sarcasm) shaken awake during landing. _'At least this time we're not getting shot at.' _I stand up and grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I follow the others out of the Falcon. We board a transport and are taken to the main base, where Princess Leia is greeted by Willis. Once introductions are over (several people are looking at me with awe since Leia told them I'm a Jedi Padawan; apparently they know what that is), Leia directed me to the infirmary while Solo and Chewy collect their reward and the others go to the briefing. While the purple Twi-lec medic is putting some kind of healing pads on my side (it feels _really _good!), I ask Jinn what I need to do next. His answer is...

**"Nothing. Rest, young Padawan. You have earned it."**

_'There's __**nothing **__for me to fix?'_

He chuckles gently.

**"Not at the moment. Oh, and according to Master Yoda, "Padawan" is no longer the appropriate term."**

As I thank the medic and change clothes, glad that I have a spare set, I ask him with disbelief and excitment,

_'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'_

He answers as I walk into the hall, and even though I can't see him, I know he's smiling.

**"Indeed. Congratulations, **_**Jedi Knight. **_**Welcome to the Order. This makes you one of the youngest to ever be knighted."**

I'm glad the hallway is empty, because otherwise any passerby's would have been wondering why I was suddenly grinning so wide my face felt like it would split open. I start running, glad that the pads keep my ribs from hurting, and quickly make it to the bay. Luke and Leia are talking, so I (impatiently) wait until she walks away to run up to him, still grinning, and latch my arms around him. He seems confused and blushes a bit, but that's replaced by excitement when I tell him,

"Master Yoda just declared my training over! I'm a Jedi Knight!"

He grins nearly as wide as I do as he hugs me back and spins me around. We both laugh happily as he puts me down, attracting the attention of a nearby pilot. He walks over and Luke, recognizing him, grabs his arm as the pilot exclaims,

"Luke! I don't believe it! How'd you get here... Are you going to be up there with us?"

Luke answers,

"Biggs! You bet I'll be up there! Boy, have I got some stories to tell..."

Then he seems to remember me, and puts a hand on my back as he introduces us.

"Nora, this is Biggs, a friend of mine from Tattooine. Biggs, this is Norasalina Dragona, Jedi Knight."

As Biggs and I shake hands, he asks,

"Jedi Knight! Really?! That's great, if anyone can take on the Empire, it's a Jedi."

I grin and answer,

"And the best part is, now that I'm a Knight, I can officially train other Force-sensitives. Like Skywalker here."

I nod my head towards Luke, who looks stunned for a moment before grinning again, asking,

"Really? You can continue my training?"

I smile and nod, then become serious as I remember,

"Oh, I have something for you."

I reach into my bag and pull out...

"Ben's lightsaber."

He say softly, looking at it with an unsure expression. He asks me as he takes it gingerly,

"Are you sure? I mean, _you're _the fully-trained Jedi, I only started training."

I nod and place a hand on his shoulder, smiling as I answer,

"He would have wanted you to have it. Besides, I know how to build a new one, _you _don't. Keep it as a back-up."

I see the lead pilot coming over and squeeze Luke's shoulder, saying,

"The Force is with you."

I walk away as they turn to talk to the other pilots and begin boarding their ships. As I walk towards the war room, I start to un-braid my Padawan braid, re-doing my hair so that it is all french-braided back and placing my aqua training beads on a necklace around my neck. I take off my cloak and bag, leaving them in an unoccupied seat in a corner as I go to stand next to Leia. She looks up at me and then does a double-take, asking,

"What happened to your Padawan braid?"

I grin and ask back,

"What do you think?"

She is still for a moment, then takes in my whole appearance; my hair, my grin, the clean clothes, my lightsaber hanging from my belt (in full view without my cloak), the beads on my necklace, and then suddenly understanding hits her as she looks at me with wide eyes and exclaims,

"You're a Jedi Knight now?!"

I grin even wider as I answer.

"Yup, Master Yoda just contacted me and declared my training over."

She smiles happily and embraces me in a hug, which I return. We're receiving some curious looks, which Leia answers as she holds my shoulder and announces,

"I would like to introduce Jedi Knight Norasalina Dragona. She has just received word from her Jedi Master that her training is complete!"

Everyone in the room grins and claps before an announcement over the intercom brings back the serious mood.

"Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, 15 minutes."

Everyone swiftly goes to their battle stations as I go sit next to my things, deciding to meditate. A few people give me strange looks as I kneel down and close my eyes, but they're all too busy to dwell on it. I slowly block out the physical world, concentrating on the Force. Within minutes, I am "watching" Luke as he flies towards the massive space station with the other pilots. During the ensuing battle, I concentrate on Luke, wanting to make sure nothing goes wrong. He begins his run on the exhaust pipe, and suddenly I can feel Kenobi's presence. I listen as the Master Jedi tells Luke,

"Use the Force, Luke."

A moment later he speaks again.

"Let go, Luke."

Again, Kenobi tells him,

"Luke, trust me."

**"Talk to him, Nora!"**

That's all the encouragement I need as I reach out to the young man's mind and beg,

"Luke, listen to him! _Please_!"

I can feel his surprise turn to determination as he listens to us and turns off his targeting computer. A few moments later, I can sense as the torpedo makes it into the exhaust port.

"YES!"

I yell out loud, opening my eyes and grinning at the confused faces around me. I advise them as I stand up,

"You may want to get our fighters out of there. The Death Star's about to make a _spectacular _exit."

They continue looking confused for a moment until the screen suddenly lights up as the Death Star explodes into a supernova. They look at it in disbelief, and then back at me, listening to the cheers of the surviving pilots. I laugh and remind them as I head out the door,

"Jedi, remember?"

They shake out of their shock and follow me out to the landing bay. I stand back as everyone crowds around Luke, congratulating him on a fantastic job well done. I grin when I see Solo and Chewy standing there, with the pilot trying not to look soft-hearted for coming back. As everyone makes their way out of the hanger to get a celebration going, I feel a presence besides Jinn. After a moment, I recognize it as Kenobi, and listen with pride as he tells me,

"You have done well, young Jedi. You will make it to Master Jedi rank in just a few years at this rate. Thank you for your help earlier."

I answer modestly, feeling slightly embarrassed from the praise.

_'I made a promise, to both obey Jinn and to help Skywalker. I don't go back on my promises.' _I hear both of the Jedi in my head chuckle at my answer, before I suddenly feel them begin to fade. Jinn goes back to how he normally is, just watching and waiting, but Kenobi fades away completely, though not before he gives me one last message.

"I will see you both in three years. May the Force be with you."

And with that he is gone, and I go to join the celebration, knowing that the Force _is _with me.

And with Luke.

**~AN~**

**So, first story done! I **_**definitely **_**want to continue on with this. I think if I do Episode V, I'll probably just call it "The Empire Strikes Back". I am open to other name ideas, if you have one. Remember, the next one will take place three years after the ending of this story, so everyone will be older. Nora will be 20, Luke and Leia 22. There** _**may **_**be a bit of romance (other than Han and Leia), not sure though cause I'm not good at stuff like that. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Oooo! And I posted a story cover pic of Nora. I'm not good at drawing people, or faces, so... at least it gives you an idea. **


End file.
